Titanical Cats
by Rosebud5
Summary: The classic story of Titanic with a Jellicle twist. Aspiring, yet poor artist Mistoffelees and first-class Victoria meet on the ill-fated ship's maiden voyage. Fate brings then together and, ultimately, it's fate that brings them apart. UPDATED!
1. Welcome to Titanic

Hey everybody! So I was watching _Titanic _the other day and was hit with the idea of a _CATS/Titanic _cross-over! So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it, cry a little, laugh a lot, and fall in love with Misto and Jack all over again!

A/N: I'm aware some of the more minor characters and scenes may be missing, but never fear, I'll have all the major parts of the tale here! :)

PS: Yes, _Nothing's Fair in Love and War _is currently in hiatus. :(

Disclaimer: If I owned _Titanic _or _CATS _I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer, now would I?

~Rosebud5

* * *

**TITANICAL CATS**

_Chapter One: Welcome to the Titanic_

Victoria sighed and looked out her carriage window, her mouth positioned in a way so that nobody could see her broken heart. She was going back to America, blast it, to marry Plato. She looked over to him where he sat next to her. He caught her eye and smiled. She forced a smile back and then looked back out her window. They were approaching the docks now, the wooden planks shaking the carriage as it bounced toward its destination.

"Are you ready to ride _Titanic_, my dear?" Plato asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I suppose," Victoria shrugged. "What choice do I have though?"

Plato simply chuckled and took her paw in his. Victoria winced and pulled out of his grasp, looking coldly at him before returning her eyes to the window.

Suddenly, the carriage pulled to a halt and stopped all together. Victoria bit her lip. Here they were, at the blasted ship. Her door opened and she was helped out of the carriage, where she stepped onto the wooden planks of the docks. She raised her icy eyes to the _Titanic _which was towering over her, looking rather imposing. But she wasn't about to admit that. Instead, she faced her mother Jellylourm as she came to stand by her daughter.

"It's no bigger than any other ship," she shrugged as her mother linked arms with her. Victoria resisted the urge to yank out of her grasp and resorted instead to scratching her ear with her paw absently, trying to distract herself.

"Nonsense, my dear!" Jellylourm gasped. "It's the biggest, most fantastic ship in the world."

Victoria sighed and shook her head. "As you say, mother."

Plato took her other arm suddenly, causing her to jump slightly before wincing again at the feeling of his arm in hers. The wealthy family was escorted to the ship, their baggage following them in the paws of some of the crew members.

Before long, Victoria and her family entered the first-class door into the _Titanic. _Victoria felt herself gasp involuntarily. It was indeed the most beautiful ship she had ever seen in her life. All red and gold, with diamond chandeliers on every ceiling. But even all that didn't lighten her mood as they were lead to their cabin. She passed many other passengers who were smiling and talking, and many couples who were kissing or hugging in joy on their trip down the dozens of hallways. Victoria looked over to Plato and cringed. Oh, she would rather die than marry him.

xoxoxoxo

The suite in which Victoria was staying was, she had to admit, lovely. But it lacked color. Therefore, Plato found her hanging paintings on the walls when he came in to see her later in the afternoon before the ship set sail.

"They look odd," he complained, eyeing the art with a frown.

"I think they're lovely. Drawn by a fellow named T.S. Eliot," she smiled, looking at the paintings absently.

"He'll never amount to anything," Plato rolled his eyes, leaving her alone again. Victoria watched after him for a moment before going to her window and looking out over the rocking sea. What lay at the bottom, she wondered? Shaking these thoughts from her head, she returned to hanging the paintings and putting away her clothes. She soon stumbled across a small butterfly clip for her fur. It was lovely, but she put it aside. She would only wear it, she decided, when she was truly happy. So maybe it would never get worn.

* * *

Well? There's chapter one for you all! I hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm off to write chapter two... and on your way out **REVIEW**!

~Rosey


	2. Luckiest Toms in the World!

Hey everybody! I hope you all like Chapter One and now I present to you Chapter Two! In which, ladies, we meet Jack/Misto! HUZZAH! Haha

PLEASE **REVIEW**! They make my day!

A/N: Guess what! Pouncival is now Mediterranean to fulfill his role as Fabrizio! I'm not sure if Faby was Mediterranean in the movie, but that sounded like the accent to me...If I'm wrong, please correct me! :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothin'...

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Two: Luckiest Toms In the World!_

Mistoffelees smiled at the foreigner across from him, raising an eye-brow. "You're betting your tickets for _Titanic_?" He faced the tom's poker partner. "You must have a lot of faith in him."

"I don't," the response was heavy with an accent, but Misto got the message. The tux cat faced Pouncival, who sat nervously next to his friend.

"Misto, you're betting our life away!" Pounce whined. "We can't beat these guys!"

"Oh ye of little faith," Misto laughed. The cats all drew four cards off the top of the deck. Nerves twisted Misto's stomach, but he made sure it didn't show. Anxiously, he looked at his hand. And then he had to hide a smile.

The two foreigners opposite them groaned and smacked down their hands. Nothing. Misto turned his head to Pounicval, who moaned and showed he, too, had nothing. Misto beamed.

"Gentlemen, read 'em and weep," he laid his hand on the table in front of him. "Full house."

Pouncival looked at the hand for a moment while their opponets wailed in shock. Misto winked at his friend, who suddenly stood up and grabbed the tux cat, hugging him tight. "You son a of a gun!" he cried in joy, laughing hard.

"Told ya," Mistoffelees laughed as well, snatching up the two tickets from the center of the table. "My friends, we're going home on the _Titanic_!" he announced to the whole bar.

"The _Titanic_?" the bar tender chuckled. "Then you'd better hurry. That ship leaves in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Misto and Pounce cried almost at the same time. They quickly shoved their winnings into an old bag which also contained Misto's art portfolio, and then they bolted out of the bar and into the crowded streets, running as fast as they possibly could.

"We're going home, Pounce!" Misto called over his shoulder in glee, dodging many passer-bys.

"I know! And on an unsinkable ship, too!" Pouncival cried, trying to keep up with his friend.

"AND WE'RE RICH!" Misto shouted, not caring who heard (and most likely hoping many cats did.)

"I KNOW!" Pouncival laughed, following his friend's lead.

"I thought you were a fast runner?" Misto complained. "We'll never make it in time!"

But no sooner had he said that then did the two suddenly reach the boarding plank for the lower-class passengers of the _Titanic_.

"We did it!" they said in joy, hugging each other for a moment before bolting up the plank.

"Hey!" they were stopped at the door by a cat in uniform with the name _Skimbleshanks _on his name-tag. "Did you two go through inspection?"

"Sure did!" Misto lied quickly. "And besides, we're both Americans. Me and him," he pointed quickly to Pouncival, hoping his friend would keep his Italian mouth shut until they got in the ship.

"Very well," Skimbleshanks nodded, gesturing inside the door. Mistoffelees smiled and leaped inside, followed by Pouncival. The two friends laughed at their success and then darted down the long corridors, looking for their room. Many other lower-class passengers milled around, making "darting" hard, but Misto and Pounce were rather nimble as they searched for the cabin.

Eventually, the friends found it and scrambled inside. They found two other cats already in the room, who they were later introduced to as Asparagus and George. Despite the annoyed looks their room-mates shot them, Pouncival and Misto carried on like the young adults they were, fighting over the top bunk and who was to be the rat look-out.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Later in the day, Misto and Pouncival trotted merrily along the deck, looking out across the rocking sea as the ship made it's way through the vast expanse of water.

"Pounce, my friend," Misto laughed, stretching and smiling. "We are now officially kings."

Pouncival laughed and nodded. "I know! I can't believe you-"

But Misto stopped listening. His heart stopped. There. On the upper-deck. A beautiful white cat with a serious expression. Why was her lovely face so serious? Was she okay?

"Misto!" Pouncival's shout brought Misto back into the real world.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees looked over quickly. "What?"

Pouncival followed his friend's gaze up and smiled, shaking his head. "Face it, Misto. You don't stand a chance."

Misto chuckled to himself and turned away, heading to the very front of the ship, standing up on the railing. He smiled. The beautiful sunset was glistening on the water, and the air whipping past him made him tremble. He was flying!

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he shouted, opening his arms wide. Shouting out of pure joy, Misto continued to fly, Pouncival watching and laughing along.

* * *

YAY! Oh, I'm really liking how this is coming along! *Squee* Anyway, Misto has now seen Vicki! Jack has seen Rose! AND MISTO'S THE KING OF THE WORLD! Hehehehe

Well all I can say now is please, please, please, **please REVIEW!**

~Rosey


	3. You Jump, I Jump

Hey everybody! Well here's chapter three! And before I forget...REVIEW! I always do so please return the favor. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the dialouge you might reconigize from the movie.

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Three: You Jump, I Jump_

A few days later, a new cat came on board. Her name was Jennyanydots, but everybody called her the Unsinkable Jennyany. Her husband had struck it rich, yet she was traveling alone on the _Titanic. _She wasn't your average high class passenger, though. Heavens no! She was more like Misto in every way...

xoxoxoxoxo

Mistoffelees lay on a bench on the poop deck of the _Titanic_, watching the night sky float over him. It was so beautiful, with the stars and everything. Pouncival had already gone off to bed, but Misto couldn't. He was too in love with the night sky.

Suddenly, he heard heavy breathing and running pawsteps coming his way. He quickly sat up just in time to see the beautiful white cat he had spotted earlier racing towards the front of the ship, sobbing heavily. He bit his lip. Something was definitely wrong.

Victoria ran as fast as she could down the deck, tears streaming heavily. She hated this. She hated everything. She had to get away. When Plato had kissed her only moments ago, she realized she could never love him. And she was trapped. With only one way out. She flung herself against the railing, looking down into the freezing waters below, rocking under the ship. She swallowed. It would hurt, mercy it would hurt. But then, oh the bliss of being free! Her mind made up, she shakily put one foot on a bar of the railing, her heart pounding hard. Trembling, she swung her legs over the bars and then hung onto the front of the boat's railing, like a wooden mermaid carving on the front of a pirate ship.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a voice from behind her caused her to turn her head around. She found a handsome tux cat looking at her skeptically, his arms crossed.

"Stay back!" she cried, tears falling. "Don't come any closer!"

The other cat reached out a paw, smiling crookidly. "Just take my paw. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are or I'll let go!" she begged.

"No you won't," the tux cat shook his head. "You would have done it already."

"Just let me alone!" Victoria begged, though she silently knew this stranger was right.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You jump, I jump," he shrugged.

"What? The fall alone would kill you!" she gasped.

"I'm a good swimmer for a cat," he insisted, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not looking foward to it, though. But as I said, you jump, I jump."

"You're crazy!" she grumbled, though tears were slowly slowing.

"Yes, I am crazy. But in all due respect, ma'am, I'm not the one hanging off the front of a ship."

Victoria bit her lip. Oh, how true that was.

"Come on," the other cat insisted, holding out his paw again. "Just take my paw. You don't want to do this. Trust me. Just take my paw and I'll pull you back in."

Victoria looked down into the choppy, dark, freezing water and sighed. "Alright," she nodded slowly. She pried a paw off the railing and reached over to the tux cat's paw, taking it in hers. So warm...

He gently began pulling her towards him. "I'm Mistoffelees," he introduced himself.

"Victoria," she grumbled. Mistoffelees smiled and pulled her closer. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she plunged towards the water, her heart and stomach dropping with her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't want to die! No matter what she had thoughts moments ago-

"I got you!" She was suddenly aware of Mistoffelees's paw still holding hers. He was holding her tight, his face twisted in pain as he supported her whole weight.

"Trust me!" he cried, his voice as calm as he could make it. But she saw the panic in his eyes. She couldn't help but scream again, this time louder than before. He bit his lip hard and pulled, using all his strength. Victoria was suddenly aware of the fact that he was indeed pulling her to saftey. She still screamed for help, but not so loudly as before. With one final tug, Victoria was pulled back on to the deck, where she and Misto landed with a thud. She looked over at him in shock.

"Misto...thank-" But she was cut off by the entrance of one of the night-watch cats, who saw the upper-class queen and the lower-class tom laying on the floor and instantly drew a conclusion.

"You stay right there!" he demanded to Misto. "You fiend!"

* * *

Awww I always loved that part where Jack saved Rose! This chapter was quite fun to write! Well now I'm off to chapter four! On your way out, please please REVIEW and you shall get a hug from both Jack AND Misto! Mmm-hmm! :)

~Rose


	4. Of Dinner, Diamonds, and HairBalls

Hey all! Here's chapter four! I hope you all are enjoying this so far! :)

Disclaimer: I own Jack/Misto...IN MY DREAMS! No, I own nothing. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change. Ooh! I'm writing two original works as well as this fan-fic and I own all those characters and those stories! Not that you care...Okay, I'm blabbling now. I'm done.

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Four: Of Dinner, Diamonds, and Hair-Balls_

"What makes you think you could pull something like that on my fiancee?" Plato shouted at Misto as he was hauled to his feet by the watch-cat. Victoria was helped to her feet, and she looked over to Misto, biting her lip. He looked at her with mild panic in his eyes.

"Plato, stop it! It was an accident!" Victoria demanded, pulling Misto out of the watch cat's paws.

"An accident?" Plato raised an eye brow.

"Yes. It's stupid, really. Umm...I wanted to see the propellers and I...slipped," she fibbed, looking at Misto desperately. He looked at her for a moment, registering this, and then nodded.

"Is that right?" the night-watch cat glared at Misto.

"Uhh..." he looked over to Victoria, whose eyes were begging him not to tell the truth. "Yeah. Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Well then, my lad, you're a hero!" the night-watch cat exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations!" He turned to Victoria's fiancee. "Well then, back to the cat-nip then Mr. Plato?"

"Plato!" Victoria inturrupted. "I don't think we should just leave Mistoffelees without some sort of reward."

Plato glared at her for a moment, causing her to shrink back. Eventually, he forced a smile and faced Misto. "Of course. Won't you join us for dinner tomorrow?"

"Uhh...sure," Mistoffelees glanced at him and then to Victoria. He smiled when their eyes met and he nodded more confidently. "Yeah. Count me in!"

"Wonderful. Come along, Vicki," Plato demanded, putting an arm around his fiancee, leading her away. Misto stood alone on the deck, watching after her.

XOXOXO

Victoria sat in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She had honestly planned on dying that night. And now she was so glad she didn't. She never would have met Misto.

Suddenly, she was aware of Plato standing in the doorway. She turned aruond to face him as he approached her. He smiled and knelt by her feet. "My dear, I know you've been sad for some time now and I won't pretend I don't know why." Victoria looked at the floor. He gently cupped her chin in his paw and brought her face level to his. His eyes shone with a soft light Victoria couldn't remember ever seeing on him. He reached into his coat pocket...and pulled out a large, velvet box. "Open it," he mumbled, pressing it into her paws.

She smiled at him, her heart pounding. Paws trembling, she opened the box and gasped. Inside lay a beautiful diamond collar with a blue diamond heart charm hanging off the front.

"Oh...oh, Plato," she whispered in shock. "It's a diamond. It's...overwhelming," she mumbled as he gently hooked it on her neck.

"It was once worn by Queen Victoria's cat. They call it the Whisker of the Sea," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "It's for royalty. And we _are _royalty."

She smiled, caressing the diamond. Maybe Plato wasn't so bad after all. But when she looked over to him, it was Misto's name that almost came to her lips after the words "I love you."

XOXOXO

Victoria made her way across the deck of the ship, looking for Mistoffelees. There were many lower-class passengers eyeing her in suspicion, but she ignored their glances as she searched.

Mistoffelees sat with Pouncival on a bench, discussing how fantastic the boat was when Victoria finally found him. When she called his name, Pouncival stared in shock at Misto as if he had trees growing out of his ears.

"You know her?" he mouthed to his friend in surprise.

"Yeah. Let me talk to her," Misto smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. Pouncival nodded, stunned, as Mistoffelees went over to Victoria, smiling.

"Hey, Miss Victoria," he greeted her with a grin.

"Mistoffelees. Could I talk to you in private?" she asked quietly.

"Oh. O-of course!" he nodded, leading her to a more remote part of the poop deck. "What's up?"

"Umm...I just wanted to thank you for last night. I was an idiot. And I know what you're thinking. Poor little rich girl, doesn't know what real misery is," she almost whined, taking his paw in hers without thinking about it.

He glanced at their entwined paws for a moment before looking at her again and shaking his head. "That's not at all what I'm thinking. I'm just wondering why a girl like you would think you had no choice but off the front of a ship?"

"It...it wasn't one thing...it was everything. Their world they want me to live in. I'm like an inscet trapped in amber. I can't get out. They're controlling me like a puppet or something," she trembled slightly.

"Is Plato one of them?" Misto asked after a pause, raising an eye brow.

"He is them," Victoria rolled her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend?" Mistoffelees asked quietly.

"Worse, I'm afraid. My fiancee," she grumbled, leaning against the rail.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a railway and you can't get off 'cause you have to marry that stiff?" Misto said, leaning beside her.

"Exactly."

"So don't marry him!" Mistoffelees shrugged.

"If only it were that simple. If only you could see my world," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I guess I will tonight," he laughed.

Trying to change the subject, Victoria grabbed a leather book he was carrying out of his paws and into hers. "What are these?"

"Just some sketches," he shrugged.

"May I?" she asked smilingly. Without waiting for an answer, she began flipping through the pages. She gasped. They were so lovely...so life like! "Misto these are beautiful! You have a true talent!"

"Nah, they're aren't worth a darn anyway," he laughed, taking one of the better ones and tossing it to the wind.

"You're crazy!" she gasped, watching it sail. "These are spectacular!"

"You know what else is spectacular, first-class girl?" he chuckled, getting to his feet and going to the railing, followed by Victoria. "Hacking hair-balls!"

"Oh, could you teach me? I've always wanted to know how. It's unfair only toms get to do it. I've always wanted to do something that would make my mother blanch!" she laughed.

"You got it!" he laughed. "Try it! HHHHNNNNKKKK! PHOOO!" He hacked a huge hair-ball and it arced over the water. "Did you see the distance on that thing?" he laughed, turning to Victoria. "Now you try it!"

She did...pathetically. It was just a tiny little thing that made her blush.

"Nope, that was horrible. It's like this:" he hacked back and screwed up his mouth...

"Victoria!"

They both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to face Jellylourm, her upper-class queen friends, and the Unsinkable Jennyany.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

Hehehe I always loved that scene! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please, please **REVIEW!**

~Rosey**  
**


	5. Making it Count

Hidey-ho! So here's chapter five! Though this story is sadly low on reviews...I guess not many people think to find _CATS/Titanic _cross-overs...as mine is the only one...ahem. lol

This story may be slow on updates because I'm in a show right now as well as writing an original work, but I promise to update as soon and as much as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_ or _CATS_ or the lines you'll recognize from the movie...But I'll take this little space to say that I have joined the **review revolution**! Any story I read and like, I shall review, no matter how old or how many reviews it already has. Join me in this movement and start with this chapter! :)

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Five: Making it Count_

"M-mother," Victoria faltered, gesturing to Mistoffelees, who still had a little bit of a hair-ball on his chin. "This is Mistoffelees. Misto, this is my mother and her friends."

"Nice to meet you," Misto blushed, looking down at his feet.

"The same," Jellylourm's voice was cold as she appraised Mistoffelees with anything but praise.

"Mother, Mistoffelees is the cat joining us for dinner tonight," Victoria said awkwardly.

"Oh," Jellylourm said sharply, pursing her lips. "How lovely." She glared at Misto for one more moment before turning back to Victoria. "Come along, Victoria. Plato is waiting for you."

Victoria bit her lip, turning to Misto with a small smile. "Good-bye, Mistoffelees. I'll see you tonight." And with that, Jelloylourm, Victoria, and her lady friends departed, leaving only Misto and the Unsinkable Jennyany face to face.

"Son," Jennyanydots raised an eyebrow, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Not really," Misto admitted.

"Well you're about to enter the snake-pit of first class passengers," she chuckled.

Misto took a deep breath. "Can't wait."

XOXOXOXO

Mistoffelees never felt so out of place in his life.

He was standing in the great hall.

Surrounded by upper-class passengers.

With his fur combed and his face washed.

Waiting for first class Victoria and her family.

Just then, he saw Victoria and Plato standing at the top of the stair-case. Mistoffelees had to gasp. She was so beautiful. In her fur she wore a green butterfly clip and around her neck a beautiful diamond collar. The tux cat had to take many deep breaths to control himself. She was so wonderful.

Victoria went down the stairs to him, smiling hugely. Misto shyly took her hand in his and kissed it, looking up at her afterwards with a smile. "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and have always wanted to do it."

Victoria laughed and then turned to Plato. "Plato, you remember Mistoffelees?"

"Yes," Plato smiled coldly. "If you two will excuse me." And with that, he was gone into the crowd.

Victoria giggled as Misto took her arm in his and she began leading him towards their table. On their way, she pointed out many other upper class passengers they passed. "That's Lady Bombalurina with her husband Lord Tugger. She's only a few years older than me and is in delicate condition. See how's she's hiding it? Quite the scandal," she chuckled. She then pointed to a tall sliver tabby. "That's Munkustrap, a captain of the ship. He's quite important. She then pointed to another cat. "That's Lady Rumpleteazer. She's quite wild, but hides it in public."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Just then they arrived at the table where Victoria's family and friends were seated. They all glanced at Misto in confusion for a moment while Victoria took her place by Plato and Misto sat by the Unsinkable Jennyany, as if for protection.

"Hey," he said shyly, following Victoria's lead and putting his napkin in his lap. "Thanks for inviting me."

"But of course, Mr. Mistoffelees," Jellylourm said crisply. "Tell us, Mr. Mistoffelees, of the accommodations on this ship for steerage. I hear they're quite satisfactory."

Misto sat up a little straighter. "Yes, ma'am. Hardly any rats on this one."

Suddenly, the waiter approached the table, dishing out caviar. When he got to Misto's plate, the tux cat held up a paw. "Nah. I never liked the stuff."

Ignoring the stares from the others at the table, Misto turned to Victoria with a smile. "Well this is nice."

"Mr. Mistoffelees," Jellylourm said suddenly. "Tell us, where do you live?"

"Well...currently my address is the _RMS Titanic_. After that, I'm on Heaviside's good will."

"You enjoy just roaming about?" Jellylourm gasped.

Misto shrugged. "Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was a kit, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

Jennyanydots smiled, raising her glass. "Well said, Misto. Here's to making it count!"

"Making it count," Victoria smiled, also raising her glass.

Before long, dinner was finished and all the cats stood up to go. Plato turned to Skimbleshanks, who had joined them at the table as well. "Well sir, now is time for brandy and cigars. Will you be joining us, Mr. Mistoffelees?" he asked, turning to Misto.

Misto smiled and shook his head. "No, thanks. I really should be heading back." He then turned to Victoria, taking her paw in his. "Good-night, Victoria." And with that he was gone.

Victoria looked down into her paw and smiled. Misto had slipped her a small piece of paper when he shook her paw. She felt her heart jump.

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

* * *

Awww! I smell lo-o-ove! Well the next chapter is the steerage-party...can't wait to write it! Well all I can say now is...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MAKE IT COUNT! ;)**

~Rosey


	6. Dancing Through Life

Hey everybody! Ok Ok Ok Ok so I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I've had lots going on! AP American History is consuming my life as is competive drama and the show I'm in. But hey! Here's Chapter Six! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: C'mon, why do we really have to do these things? It's called FAN fiction, not "our own personal fictions." Ok, ok, just to make those Disclaimer freaks happy...I own nothing. HA! *Ahem*

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dancing Through Life**

Victoria took a deep breath before walking towards the grand staircase, Misto's note still clutched in her paw. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest. What was she doing? She bit her lip. She was living her own life, that's what she was doing. Being with the tom she wanted to be with, not with the one she was expected to be with.

Finally she reached the staircase. And there, on the very top step next to the large clock, was Misto, a smile on his face. Victoria smiled back, scurrying up the steps and over to him. He held out a paw, taking her in his. "You wanna see a real party?" he winked.

xoxoxoxoxo

The steerage part of the ship reeked of beer and smoke, but Victoria was having the time of her life. Misto led her around the crowded room, dodging cats of every ethnicity she could think of. A tiny kitten approached Misto and asked him to dance. Victoria laughed as Misto and the small she-cat did an Irish jig. Wild fiddles played and Victoria watched as the lower class passengers spun around her in a crazed dance. For once, she felt purely happy. She grabbed a mug of beer, taking a sip and then facing back to the dancing. Oh what would her mother say if she saw her now?

Suddenly, Miso reached for her paw, smiling widely. "Let's dance." The she-kitten he had been dancing with frowned and crossed her arms. Misto beamed. "You're still my best girl, Cetty," he winked. The kitten grinned back and raced off into the crowd.

Misto pulled Victoria close to him, leaning his head against hers. "May I have this dance?"

"I don't know the steps," Victoria laughed.

"Me either!" Mistoffelees grinned. "Just go with the music!"

And suddenly the two were dancing in meaningless circles to the wild music, laughing in sheer bliss.

Eventually, as the music slowed for a few moments, Victoria and Mistoffelees took a break, going over to where two toms were arm-wrestling and both looked like they were in great pain. Victoria laughed. "Oh, you think you're such tough toms?" she giggled. "Watch this." Taking a deep breath, she took Misto's paw in hers and slowly raised herself up on her toes until she was standing on pointe. Yeowling in pain, she collapsed into Misto's arms, ignoring the stares she could feel she was receiving from the other toms. "I haven't done that in ages!" she giggled, wincing in pain.

"You're amazing," Mistoffelees whispered, kissing her paw. Victoria felt a shiver of satisfaction. Nobody had ever told her that before. And meant it.

And as she and Misto spun into a new improved dance, she didn't see Plato watching with a scowl of scorn from the stairs.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter for how long it's been since I updated, but trust me, I'll be updating more if time allows!

Sooooo...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosey


	7. I'm Flying!

Hey all! I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I hope to do so more frequently now! Then again...I have LOTSA fics in the works...So we shall see what the plot bunnies decide for meh! Oh, and I combined Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews into one character in this: Munkustrap! He's so special he can be two characters all in one:)

Dislcaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'm Flying!**

Victoria made her way along the deck of _Titanic _in the early morning light, her heart pounding. Only moments ago Plato had confronted her about never seeing Mistoffelees again, and then her mother gave her the same speech. Plato had been so furious he had thrown the breakfast table across the room and all but pushed her off her chair. Her mother had confronted her while she was dressing, and used painfully tight corset-lace tugs to emphasize her point. Victoria was never to see Misto again. Never! Tears stinging her eyes, she leaned up against the rail, looking out at the ocean. Suddenly, she was joined by Captain Munkustrap. Turning with surprise, she faced him with a meek smile. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good Morning, Miss Victoria," he smiled politely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well, thank you," she replied vaguely. "Captain, I've been thinking. According to my calculations, with the number of passengers on the ship, there's not nearly enough lifeboats for all the passengers."

Munkustrap chuckled slightly and nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid you're right, ma'am. They said the deck would look too 'cluttered' if we had enough lifeboats for all the passengers. There's not nearly enough. But, don't fear, Miss Victoria. I assure you there will be no need for them on this voyage."

Victoria sighed and nodded, trying for a smile and failing. "As you say, Captain Munkustrap. If you'll excuse me." And Victoria turned and trotted away.

"Victoria!" The white queen turned around and gasped when she saw Mistoffelees standing there.

"I can't talk to you," she mumbled, walking hurriedly away.

"Hey hey hey!" Misto whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Please," she faced him, her eyes pleading desperately. "I can't-"

"Just wait-a minute," Mistoffelees begged, gently pulling her into a small room near them. He softly held her shoulders, looking at her in worry. "Tori, listen to me-"

"Misto, this is impossible. I can't see you," Victoria whispered shakily, fighting tears.

"Tori, listen to me," Misto begged again. "You're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and-" Mistoffelees faltered, his emotions getting the best of him. "All I know is you're the most...Tori, I have nothing to give you. No money, no future, nothing. But they've got you trapped, Victoria. And like I said...I'm involved now. You jump I jump, remember? I've gotta make sure you're okay. And...you're their puppet, Vicky! And you'll die if you don't break free. Not now, not tomorrow, maybe, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later...That fire..." Misto stopped, touching her face tentatively. "That fire I love about you, Tori...It's gonna go out."

Victoria looked at him helplessly for a moment, her paws longing for his, before she broke the trance by shaking her head. "It's not up to you to save me, Misto."

"Only you can do that," Mistoffelees mumbled in agreement.

"So, please let me go," Victoria finished helplessly, pushing out of Misto's arms and scurrying out onto the deck, refusing to look back.

xoxoxo

Victoria sat at a table in the fanciest dining room in the ship with her mother and Jellylourm's first-class friends. Their constant drone was a low buzz in her ears as she looked helplessly around the room.

_That fire that I love about you, Tori...It's gonna go out._

Yes, she knew he was right. Of course he was. He may have little to no education, but Mistoffelees was cleverer and more real than any tom Victoria had ever met.

"Jemima!" Victoria was broken from her thoughts by the sound of a queen's scolding coming from a table near her. She turned her head slighltly and saw a tiny red, white, and black kitten being scolded by her mother for not having her napkin in her lap. Jemima straightened her back and fixed the napkin before folding her hands across her lap, conforming instantly to her mother's desire.

That was all Victoria saw before she darted out of the dining room.

xoxoxox

It was sunset, and it was the most beautiful sunset Mistoffelees could imagine. But something was missing, and he knew exactly who she was. So he stood alone on the deck at the front of the ship, longing for her more than he had ever longed for anything.

"Misto?"

His heart leaping to his throat, Misto turned around and saw Victoria standing there behind him, the breeze blowing her fur gently. He smiled, as did she. "I changed my mind," she shrugged with a curved smile. She took a step towards him, talking quickly. "Look I didn't-"

"Shh," Mistoffelees shushed her quietly. He took her paw gently, a grin on his face. "Close your eyes."

Trusting him completely, Victoria obediently shut her eyes. Mistoffelees grinned happily, taking her paw in his. He gently lead her to the bow of the ship, and then whispered quietly into her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she giggled warmly.

"Alright. Step up," he murmured lovingly, helping her up onto the railing. He gently pressed her against it with his body before softly raising her arms out to either side of her, holding them there like wings. "Alright," he whispered into her fur. "Open your eyes."

Victoria's eye lids parted and she gasped, looking across the golden sea and sky, the wind blowing past her sweetly as the boat cut through the water. "I'm flying, Misto!" she gasped happily, an uncontrollable smile crossing her face.

Misto wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face to hers, singing quietly in her ear. "_Come Josephine in your flying machine...And it's up she goes...Up she goes..."_

Victoria turned her head to his, and in seconds they were wrapped in a passionate kiss. And in hours, Titanic would be sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

_BUM-BUM-BUMMM! _Yes, there was the flying scene! And yes, in a few chappys, the wonderful ship will be sinking. Wanna see more action and romance?

**REVIEW!**

~Rosey


	8. Color Me Lovely

Hey all! Here's chapter eight!

Okay, so in the movie, Jack draws Rose...um...in her Birthday suit. But Victoria is a cat. She doesn't wear anything anyway. And this isn't an M rated fic. So this scene and the car scene will be toned down. Sorry. I just don't like writing lemon or...er...unclothing of Jellicles or people...So. Sorry.

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Color Me Lovely_

"It's perfectly fine, I assure you!" Victoria insisted, pulling Mistoffelees into her cabin later that evening. "Plato is out with the toms playing poker and Mother never comes in until much later."

"If you're sure," Misto mumbled shyly, stepping uncomfortably into the fancy room. "Look, this fancy place isn't exactly my cup of tea..."

"You're alright!" Victoria chuckled, taking his paw in hers. She gently lead him over to the safe Plato traveled with, and started twirling in the combination. "I want to show you something," she explained, her back to her love. She opened the small door and brought out a velvet box. She unlocked the box and brought out the diamond collar Plato had given her. She faced Misto and showed him the collar.

"Everlasting Cat, look at that thing!" Mistoffelees gawked. "Is it sapphire?"

"Diamond," she corrected him softly, watching him stare at it in shock. After a pause, she gently turned his face to her. "Misto, I want you to draw me, wearing this."

"Huh?"

"You're such a wonderful artist, Mistoffelees. I want you to draw me. But not just sitting there all poised and perfect. Draw me like you see me. Tell me what you want me to do and then draw me," her heart was racing as his paw rested on her hip.

He looked at her for a moment before smiling, putting the diamond collar around her neck. "It would be my honor."

Victoria smiled back, kissing him softly before turning to her dresser and grabbing her butterfly clip, putting it into her fur before facing him. "How do I look?"

His breath caught in his throat when she turned to him. The pale light from the dresser washed over her snow white fur, causing her to almost raidiate with an angelic glow. The butterfly clip pulled her fur back from her face, causing every feature to show perfectly. The diamonds glittered at her throat, the large blue one hanging lower than the others and resting against the nape of her neck. He finally found his tounge and nodded. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, going over to the couch. "Now Misto, the last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelian doll. And as a paying customer," she added with a curved smile, tossing a coin seemingly out of nowhere into his paw, "I expect to get what I want."

"Uhh...Okay," Mistoffelees blushed, catching the coin before reaching into his artist's bag Victoria had told him to bring with him to her cabin. "Just...lay down on the couch there," he mumbled, digging for a piece of paper and a drawing charcoal. When he looked up again, Victoria had laid down on the couch, one paw near her face and the other arm arched behind her head. Mistoffelees swallowed. She was so perfect. He didn't deserve her. He really didn't. "Okay, you comfortable?" he asked shyly.

"Mmm-hmm," she smiled, nodding. She moved her hips slightly lower, tilting her chin a bit higher. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect," he whispered. "So just...Look right here," he instructed, pointing to his own eyes. "Look at me and don't look away."

Victoria's eyes met his and she was instantly his, looking at those beautiful orbs of brown and unable to look away. Misto looked back at her for a moment before he gently put the charcoal to the paper, starting the sketch. Victoria lay still, feeling watched, but not scrutinized. When Plato looked at her for more than a moment, she felt uncomfortable and invaded. When Mistoffelees's eyes grazed over her, she felt washed in protection and beauty. She breathed deeply, a smile creeping across her face as she looked at Misto. "I do believe you're blushing, Mr. Big Artieste," she said smilingly.

"Just be still, please," Misto grinned shyly back, looking down.

"Sorry," she giggled, freezing her features again. Instead, she concentrated on his beautiful eyes. She didn't look away.

Mistoffelees was almost shaking as he came close to finishing the piece. She was so beautiful...And so kind and real and very _dear_. His paw shivered as he finished the curl of her tail, taking a deep breath. Mercy, he loved her. And there was no turning back now. She jumped, he jumped. He looked up at her again. He didn't look away.

Finally, after almost an hour, Misto got to his feet and handed Victoria the drawing. "It doesn't do you justice, but-"

"Oh, Misto!" she gasped upon seeing the drawing. "It's perfect. It's..." she looked at him, her eyes gazing at his face longingly. "It's everything I ever wanted."

She handed him the collar off her neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Will you please go put this back in the safe? I'm going to put this drawing in with my things."

"Of course," he nodded, taking it from her paw. "What's the combination?"

"It's on a piece of paper under the dresser," she replied, kissing his cheek again.

"Alright," he kissed her back. "Be right back."

As Victoria put the picture in with her things, she couldn't stop her racing heart. She wasn't going to get off with Plato when the ship docked. No way. She was getting off with Misto and they would live happily ever after.

Mistoffelees returned to the room, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her lovingly. "Wanna go on an adventure?"

Victoria only looked at him before beaming hugely. "Anywhere with you."

Misto grinned, grabbed her paw, and together they raced out of the room.

* * *

Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it! The next chappy is some serious romance, so brace yourselves!

**REVIEW?**

~Rosey


	9. To the Stars

Hey all! Hope you are enjoying this! I'm going to try to finish this story before I work on any of my others because I'm almost done with it, I think, and unless the plot bunnies DEMAND an update on one of my other fics, I'm gonna try and finish this one and get it out of the way. I have WAY too many fics going on at once!

Again, the car scene will be very toned down for the kiddies' sakes;)

~Rosey

* * *

_Chapter Nine: To the Stars_

Mistoffelees and Victoria laughed hysterically as they ducked behind a door in the lower-level of _Titanic. _Plato had spotted them further back and they had run like mad to escape him, though not in fear. Somehow, there seemed to be no fear existant in the world to them. Everything seemed funny and warm to the lovers as they raced below decks on the ship. They knew they were both in way over their heads, and were most likely in deep trouble having been seen by Plato, but somehow it was hilarious to them as they ran, paw in paw.

Still laughing nonsensically, they opened the door and stumbled into a loud, red area that seemed to be a boiler room. Victoria clapped her paws to her ears, giggling like a madcat. "Where to now?" she screamed over the hissing steam.

Mistoffelees looked around frantically, though laughingly, for a moment before pulling her through another door. Suddenly, they were in the belly of the ship; the storage area. He pulled her gently along until they reached an automobile-such a new invention! And the only one aboard _Titanic!-_where he stopped, still laughing, and opened the door to the back seat for her grandly. "Your carriage, my lady," he said in an overly dramatized British accent, helping her inside. Victoria slid into the back seat, giggling furiously, while Mistoffelees climbed into the front. Tori slid down the window seperating the front of the automobile from the back and leaned through, resting her head on Mistoffelees's shoulder.

"Where to, miss?" he asked in the same British accent.

Victoria paused for a moment, her heart thudding, before she whispered softly into his ear. "To the stars."

She slid her paws under his arms and pulled him through the window of the car into the back seat with her, where they curled up into each other. Their hysterical laughs had stopped, replaced by hard breathing and pounding hearts. Misto traced her lips gently with his paw before kissing them. Victoria leaned her head back, letting him embrace her. He then looked at her deeply, his paw on her cheek. "You nervous?" he whispered.

Victoria paused before shaking her head, murmuring lovingly, "No."

He cupped her chin in his paw before kissing her hard, curling up into her lap. She stroked his brow for a moment before sliding down as well, closing her eyes.

xoxoxo

When Victoria opened her eyes, she found she had dozed off sometime, and apparently Misto had done the same. She gently shook his shoulder, her paw gentle against his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, finally focusing on her. When he did, he wrapped her in a tight embrace, pressing his lips to her forehead. He was shaking, and Victoria hardly failed to notice.

"I'll be alright," he chuckled, though the air did seem cool. But when she held him closer, he was instantly warmed and he pressed his head to her heart. "I can hear your heart beating," he mumbled.

"For you," she whispered, pushing his fur off his face and kissing him. Suddenly, they were aware of heavy pawsteps coming towards the automobile, and Plato's voice crying "They must be down here! It's a ship, there's not that many places they can go!"

Suddenly giggling again, Misto and Victoria pushed open the automobile door and slid out, racing away before they even caught glimpse of Plato. Using a back door, they scurried up flights of stairs without even realizing they were running, until they got up onto the main deck. Laughing wildly in the cold, crisp night air, under a blanket of stars, Misto and Victoria embraced hard, the world around them dissolving.

Meanwhile, up in the look-out nest, First Mates Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutis were looking down at the two lovers with smiles on their faces, shaking their heads.

"Looks like they knows 'ow to keep warm!" Mungojerrie laughed.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Mate!" Tumblebrutis chuckled, playfully punching Mungo in the arm.

Suddenly, a large, dark mass started materializing in the darkenss ahead of them. "Wot's that, then?" Mungojerrie asked nervously.

Then the mass took shape. Iceberg.

"Heaviside!" Tumblebrutis cried, sweat popping on his forehead despite the freezing temperature. As Mungojerrie cried out a similar wail of distress, Tumble grabbed the phone at his side, ringing below decks as quickly as he could. "Answer, darn you!" he hissed when no reply came for several rings. The iceberg was getting ever closer as the ship continued to slice through the waves, seemingly faster than before.

"Hello?" Finally Captain Munkustrap's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Iceberg dead ahead!" Tumblebrutis cried, fear pricking the back of his neck like needles.

"Iceberg dead ahead!" Captain Munkustrap's panicked voice echoed from the other end of the line, calling orders to the steerers of the ship. "Veer hard left! Hard! Harder, curse you!"

Tumblebrutis hung up shakily, watching as the giant ship slowly started turning to the left of the iceberg. But not enough.

xoxoxo

Mistoffelees and Victoria were wrapped in a passionate kiss when the ship hit. An earthquake-like tremor shook them apart, and they both gasped in horror as a giant iceberg appeared, out of nowhere to them, right alongside the ship, scraping it hard. Chunks of ice flew off the iceberg and onto the deck, causing them both to leap back. The ship shivered for a few more seconds then stilled, floating away from the iceberg.

Misto and Victoria were both trembling, but when they looked at each other they both forced a smile. "No damage done," Mistoffelees said gently, kissing Victoria for comfort.

But damage was done. At that exact moment, the bottom of _Titanic _was flooding with water.

The unsinkable ship was sinking.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUNN! Well, if this chapter wasn't action-packed I don't know what is!

If you want a fast update and wanna know what happens...

**REVIEW, ME DEARS!**

~Rosey


End file.
